


Jackass.

by HisokaChild



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: 18plus, BoyxBoy, Incest, M/M, Yaoi, aot - Freeform, arminxerwin, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, femboy, riren - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaChild/pseuds/HisokaChild
Summary: I didn't ask for this, but fuck I'll take it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!This book contains scenes and content only suitable for people of an mature age and or mindset!!

_

'Maybe it's too much?'

The young brunette stared at his reflection in the cloudy full length mirror, his teal his eyes focused on the sparkly gold pin he had clipped in his hair. He silently debated amongst himself on if the small accessory was a tad too flashy for his first day.

He sighed quietly taking a step back from the mirror and tugging on his shirt, thinking that the mint material was too snug on his curvy figure.

"Hmm." He sounded, running his small hands over the cartoon fox printed on his shirt, "Maybe it's the shorts." He says to himself as he looked down the turquoise shorts hugging onto his thick thighs.

"I haven't seen this much of your ass since you were a baby." With a soft chuckle Carla stepped inside the adolescent's room, placing her hands on his shoulders as she scanned his appearance.

Eren suppressed a giggle as he rolled his eyes looking up at her, "Well get used to it cause as of yesterday my closet now consists of 75% of shorts." He picks up his black backpack putting it onto his back, "And I plan to make good use of them." The sixteen year old said sending his mother a wink.

Carla fanned herself grinning widely, "Oh do that again!" She squealed in a high pitch tone, "I love it when you talk like you're an adult and actually have a choice about what you wear in my house." She giggles walking out of the room, not before returning the wink.

 

_

'God I hate it here already.' 

The brunette boy stood stiff as he examined with deep scrutiny the exterior of what was now his school. Only a few minutes prior Eren had been worried about arriving late, now he just wished to be anywhere but here.

He sighed, holding tightly onto his bag straps as he walked through the doors, trying his best to hide his smirk as he felt eyes on him. 

Such an attention seeker this prissy boy was.

With his eyes darting across the crowded hallway Eren searched for someone he deemed approachable, someone who wasn't loudly smacking their gum as they chatted amounts friends. Which unfortunately for him seemed to be everyone jammed into the small space.

Ah finally, someone who would ,for Eren's sake, listen and not brush him off as nothing.

"Hey you!" In a ruder tone than expected Eren yelled for her, waving an arm in the air as he jogged to her, weaving through the students.

He smiled, trying his best to show that his mother had actually taught him some form of manners, "Do you know where the principal's office is?"

The loud ringing of the bell sounded as the words had barely left Eren's mouth, he gazed up at the girl expectedly as students murmured and trudged around them, most headed to their classes.

"Of course." She pushes her glasses up with her index finger, looking down at Eren's short figure, "Where did you get ya shorts from?" She asks looping their arms together.

"Oh uh-"

The other brunette chuckles, dragging him along behind her, "I don't want them for me though, I want to see if I can get a friend to fit into something so tight!" She looked down at Eren wiggling her eyebrows.

His skin tinted for a reason that he wouldn't be willing to disclose even if he knew what it was himself, "Well-" he starts only to be cut off once again.

"I can never get them to wear anything cute, they only listen to each other!"

"That's uh-"

"Oh look we're here!" 

A cute pout formed on Eren's peachy lips as he watched the fellow brunette push open the heavy door that led to the principal's office.

He didn't like being cut off or rather having the attention taken off of what he was going to say and instead to the girl and the people she spoke of.

"Hi Mr Smith!" She said in an uncomfortably loud tone, walking into the office with Eren following closely behind.

Eren balled his fist raising it to his mouth as he found himself choking on the heavy scent of axe that hung in the air of the large room. On the shelves that lined the walls stood books ranging from all genres (as far as Eren could tell.) He withdrew his attention from the books and instead to the man that sat behind the only desk in the room.

The man behind the desk swung his feet off the fine wood, his muscles flexing as he rested his hand on the table after he gestured for Eren and the girl to sit.

Eren's eyes focused on his bulging biceps, wondering curiously about how the expensive looking fabric managed to wrap around such a monstrosity.

The principal cleared his throat, his slicked back blonde hair glistening under the lights as his structured cheekbones jutted out almost humorously, "Mr Jaeger I am the principal of this fine institution, Mr Smith." 

Mr Smith hands Eren his schedule, "Now hurry and get to your class, I'm sure Ms Zoë would be more than delighted to take you there." He says with a soft chuckle.

Once again Eren was in the grip of the lab coated stranger, "I'm Hanji! Boy are we gonna have fun!"

_

Nervous was the last word anyone would use to describe Eren Jaeger right now (if anything it would be smug) with a sly and knowing smile on his face Eren stood in front of the class, giving the teacher his name to add to the register.

Nothing too special about this action expect for the eyes trained on him (mainly on the exposed skin of his legs), oh how the attention thrilled Eren and made him perk and stand like a proud peacock.

Silly narcissist.

The brunette turned, his eyes falling upon a certain..interesting student, whose mid length black hair had fallen into his eyes as he focused on the lollipop which his cherry lips were wrapped around.

Eren wasn't exactly sure if the raven had caught onto his intense staring but the raven turned to the boy next to him, tapping him on the shoulder ever so lightly before pointing to a dazed Eren, his smirk wide and the piercings in each of his cheeks making his dimples even more defined.

The boy turned, a mean and childish pout on his lips till he looked up at Eren, earning a small gasp from the adolescent brunette when realization hit him.

They're twins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts so far? Sorry this took so long...

The teacher cleared his throat, earning Eren's undivided attention once again, "Mr Jaeger we've started a group assessment, you'll be paired with Mr Braun's group."

Reiner raised his hand, a smug look on his hard face. He'd be the first interact with Eren in the class.

Nothing spectacular really.

But the blushing brunette with the sparkling bow brought fresh air into the class.

Along with that pretty exterior Eren brought something else into the room, he brought new experiences, new stories and a new personality.

Something they all wanted to get a taste of.

"Welcome to the group Eren." Reiner pulls out a seat for him, right by his side of course.

"Uh thanks?" Eren was unsure of what to say, the eyes that were glued to him made uncomfortable.

'Have they never met someone as pretty as me?'

Eren sat in the vacant seat amongst three other students, two blondes and a brunette like himself.

"What's this project all about?"

"Well we're going to be raising money for the school. Mr Myer asked us to come up with 'new' and 'exciting' ways to come up with the money." Reiner explained.

"And we think a kissing booth would be an excellent idea." Annie said not looking up from her book.

"What do you think Eren?"

He shrugged, even if he were to come up with better idea it's highly unlikely they would want to use it, "It's a good idea, I guess." He finally said.

Reiner's hand clamped down on his shoulder, "Glad you think so, cause you're gonna be the one doing the kissing."

_

Eren strutted (surprisingly that doesn't make him sound any gayer) down the halls sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the sea of students.

He fell in line with everyone, following clueless behind them as he had no fucking idea where the cafeteria was.

The cafeteria resembled a vast hall, students filed almost every table. All of them conversing with one another as if the food on their plates weren't attracting flies.

Well Eren could see why they chose to talk instead of eating, the food was fit for flies and none other, in a word disgusting.

The cafeteria reeked of something stale and rotting, leaving Eren to just get something from the vending machine and quickly leave.

He walked towards it slowly, making sure to avoid bumping into anyone.

The brunette had only opted to glance across the room for a second, but he- or anyone for that matter couldn't miss the piercing of silver that drove right into him.

Should he be flattered or creeped out, he couldn't care less his stomach was too empty for him to dwell on it.

Flustered, he turned away. Now at the vending machine he quickly decided what to buy.

He duh around in the pockets of shorts finally deciding a pack of skittles would be his lunch for the day.

"Eren!" 

As soon as he went to slot his dollar into the machine a loud, deranged if he was honest, yell sounded for his attention.

Eren looked back an eyebrow raised with a distinct sense of annoyance, "What?"

"I want you to meet my friends!" An impatient Hanji says to him, holding onto his arm tightly as she bounces up and down.

She hadn't bothered to wait for him to voice an answer, not like she would've taken a no anyways, instead she began to drag him across the room.

Eren whined loudly trying to pry her fingers off of him, he looked back a pout planted firmly on his cherry lips, "My skittles."

 

He huffed giving up as he looked back to Hanji, "Who're your friends anyways?"

Hanji jabbed a finger towards the persons whose eyes hadn't left Eren since the pouting brunette had entered into the cafeteria.

The twins.

The blush that stained his cheeks had only grown a shade darker, "Hanji I don't think I should-"

"Hi guys!" Hanji squeals interrupting his protests.

The twins gave Hanji a half assed wave as the silver continued to bore into Eren's face.

"Look who I met, say hi Eren." Hanji said chuckling as she shoved Eren forward.

They grinned, their pronounced dimples showing with the metal bobs in them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rivaille..."

"..and I'm Levi."

Their grins widened as soft laughter left both of their lips.

"But you can call us Daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts so far?? Sorry for the wait ;;
> 
> Edit: why was it all smooshed together and why am I now noticing?!?!

Also, NSFW warning in advance for the next chapter -

 

"What?" Eren blinks, trying to wrap his head around the strange form of hello the twins had. He shouldn't feel flattered right? What they said was disrespectful...almost. He straightened his posture, his mouth open with a scolding on the tip of his tongue-

"-See guys I told you he wasn't gonna fall for that!" Hanji cackles slapping Eren's back as she loops their arms, "Eren come sit!"

Damn, silenced again was he by Hanji's boisterous antics.

"Sure." The odd pair of two sat a little ways away from Levi and Rivaille. Hanji immediately rambling as she stabbed her food with her fork. Eren tucks a stray brunette lock behind his ear, curiosity nipping at his now flushed cheek as he replayed the moments before over and over and-

"Eren are you listening to me?" Hanji sounded disturbing his thoughts.

The images of the identical cold silver eyes that flooded his thoughts drained as he glanced at her, "Huh? What were you saying?" She huffs, rolling her eyes childishly as she props herself up in the table, "I asked what are you wearing for Costume Day?"

"What?" I asked confused, "What the hell is that?"

"What does it sound like Eren?" She snickers at his daftness, "Its a day that we wear costumes to school."

"Mm, but why are you telling me?" He blinks, uninterested. "You're coming of course! Look at you, we've got to get that body of yours into a costume!" She squealed, her eyebrows raised in exclamation when she wavered her arms gesturing to him.

Well with that being said how could Eren say no, she was basically complimenting him..basically.

"Now, knowing you dear-" which she hardly did, "-I can tell you don't know what to wear. That's where I come in."

"I'm not a baby Hanji, I can dress myself-"

"Don't worry Aaron, I've got the perfect idea!"

"It's Eren."

_

 

Half an hour after school had finished, Hanji, with a tight grip on Eren's arm dragged him through the mall, making a bee line to the store she had in mind.

People of all ages cluttered the mall. Their loud chatter making it hard to hear the words coming from Hanji's moving mouth. Eren squints, tilting his head back looking up and trying to read the sign above the store they were stepping into.

_Pleasure~_

His teal eyes widened as he looked ahead at her, mustering the meanest glare he could on his baby face.

"Hanji what the hell are we doing here?? This is an adult store!" He tugs her closer to him, whispering angrily. She laughs scratching the back of her head, making her hair messier than before, "Getting you ready, duh."

"Ready? What kinda kinky ass costume day is this?" He huffed, looking around curiously at the various items around the store. From nurse costumes with 'easy access' splits at the back to metal spiked whips.

"Let's just hurry and get out of here before we get caught." Eren says, the idea of them being in the store no longer bothering him as his curiosity peaks. The sentence wasn't given even a second to roll off Eren's tongue before Hanji ran across the room; snagging items from the shelves and walls. She throws the items down in front of the cashier, bouncing on her feet excitedly before paying. Her lips curved into a wicked smirk as she shoved the bag into Eren's frail arms.

"Wipe that creepy smile off your face." He peeps into the bag his jaw dropping, "Hanji why the hell did you buy me a dildo!" He hissed quickly closing the bag.

"In advance, trust me you'll need it Aaron." She winks repeatedly, cackling.

"It's Eren."


End file.
